Blake Belladonna vs Captain Falcon
Blake Belladonna vs Cpt. Falcon One Minute Melee! Season 1 Episode 2 (RWBY vs Nintendo) Pre Fight “Happy birthday Weiss!” yelled Ruby as she handed Weiss her present. Blake did the same. “Hey Yang, where’s your present for Weiss?” asked Blake. “Right….. Where did it go?” asked Yang. “I don’t know.” said Weiss.' One Hour Later….' “I’ll go get one from the store. I don’t know where it is.” said Yang. “Ok see you later Yang!” said Ruby. As they watched Yang leave, they heard Yang’s voice say “Oh hello” and then heard a whack and Yang flew through the room. “YANG WHAT HAPPENED!” said Blake. “Yang! Are you ok?” said Weiss. “MY SISTER!” said Ruby. Blake looked at the hole through the wall and there stood a man in a helmet staring at them. “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!” yelled Blake. “Hahahahah, you have childish play.” said Captain Falcon. “In case you know, we are fighters who fight monsters every day. We are probably more skilled than you anyway. Fight me or die.” said Blake. Captain Falcon just laughed. “ME? DIE? You make me laugh girl. Let’s settle this now, and we’ll see who, “dies”.” said Captain Falcon. “You’ll regret this.” said Blake.' LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! The Fight ''Blake grabbed her 2 sword blades and chucked them at Cpt. Falcon. Falcon just dodged the blades and ran at Blake. Falcon kicked Blake in the face and then punched her into the bathroom. “Hahahahaha, you are weak!” said Cpt. Falcon. Blake glared at Falcon with anger. Blake ran at Falcon and punched him into the ground, and kicked him in the face.' “Me? Weak? I am beating you up.” said Blake. Falcon got up and punched Blake in the chest and then threw her out the building. Falcon jumped out the building too and landed on the grass of the playground at the battle school. “HAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE A PLAYGROUND TO PLAY WITH LOL!” said Falcon. “That’s not my fault.” said Blake. Blake grabbed her sword and barely misses Falcon. Falcon then punched Blake into a slide.' “HAHAHAHAHA! WANT ME TO PUSH YOU DOWN THE SLIDE PRETTY GIRL!” said Falcon. Blake got so mad, she kicked Falcon so hard in the chest he flew backwards. Blake then ran at Falcon and punched him in the face. Blake grabbed her sword and sliced Falcon’s arm. “HEY!” yelled Falcon. Falcon got up and punched Blake into ground. Falcon then kicked Blake so hard she flew into a lake.' Falcon ran to Blake and slammed her into the ground. Blake was hit so hard she was being tumbled into the equator. Blake landed on the core, and saw Falcon smiling at her. “Childish play!” said Falcon. Blake grabbed her swords and chucked them at Falcon. Falcon dodged the swords and punched Blake to the ground. Blake tripped Falcon to the ground and smacked him in the face. “I am not a child.” said Blake.' “Smacking me doesn’t not make you not a child lol.” said Falcon. Blake ran at Falcon and kicked him up back to the top of earth. Blake then jumped up, and soon she was touching the grassy ground. Blake ran at Falcon’s body and punched him in the stomach, and then kicked him into a bridge. “If anyone is weak, it’s you.” said Blake. Falcon then got up and punched Blake in the face. Falcon then made fire in his hands and punched Blake back to the battle school playground.' Blake landed on the slide again. “Hahaha say your last words sweetheart.” said Falcon as he walked over to Blake with fire in his hands. Blake then got up and tripped Falcon to the ground. Blake then grabbed her swords and sliced both Falcon’s arms off. “SPARE ME PLEASE I WAS ONLY KIDDING I AM NOT JOKING!” yelled Falcon. “Mhmm” said Blake as she pulled her swords down into Falcon’s body. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Blake stared at Falcon. “I told you you would regret this.” said Blake as she started walking her way back to her room. Conclusion THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO... Blake Belladonna!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees